The problem with High Schools
by Tsubaki-Neko
Summary: Fei Wong Reed is dead,Syoaran found a way to stay with Sakura,and Yuko is back!But where does that leave our favorite Ninja and Mage?The witch knows, and now she has a little job for them. Xover in later chapters.
1. A New World and New Jobs

Me: Woot! First story post! AND WHAT"S BETTER IS THAT MY SCHOOL IS IN IT! I'M A GENIUS!

Kurogane: don't get too excited, this is only the first chapter.

Me: -throws towel at Kuro- Don't be a wet towel Kuro-Tan!

Kurogane: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Me: NYA! –runs away-

Fai: Well this is going to take awhile.

Sakura: Um, Neko doesn't own Tsubasa, it belong to its' respectful owner CLAMP.

Mokona: Enjoy the story!

* * *

Prosper High School… Or at least that's what the sign said. To Kurogane and Fai though, it looked more like a college than a normal school.

"Well…" began the mage. "…this looks like an interesting place, ne, Kuro-Rin?"

The ninja to his right shifted to leaning on his left leg and gruffly replied, "I guess so."

"About Time you two got here!"

"Huh?" The two travelers looked up the steps of the building to a smirking Yuko, Larg resting on her shoulder.

"Good Afternoon Yuko-San!" Fai cheerily called out, as the witch ran over to them.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on!" She grabbed Kurogane's arm and began dragging him to the school, Fai following close behind.

-20 Minuets later, in the conference room-

"It's so good to have you come at last minute Miss Ichihara. The second semester just started a week ago, but our first Principal just left for unknown reasons." Ms. Rhone, the assistant principal explained.

"It's quite alright, I'm always willing to lend a helping hand." Yuko replied with a smile.

Ms. Rhone nodded. "Yes, and Mr. Harpole, Mr. Barr and I really appreciate it."

"So, is there anything else we need to know?" Fai asks.

"No." She then gave them a small smile and continued. "Now then, how about you three tour the school, it's 4:00 so it's usually empty at this time, but don't be surprised if you see any students."

"We'll keep that in mind." Yuko replied as her and the two men walked out the door.

-In the hallway-

"Well, that was an interesting story." Fai finally sighed as he broke the silence.

Kurogane just shrugged. "Hm, too weird if you ask me."

"Yes, but that just fits our job profile doesn't it?" Yuko looks to the two with a glint in her eyes, it suddenly disappears though as she suddenly announced, "Well then, enough about that!" She picked up the two Mokonas from the bag and all three shouted while bolting down the hall, "Time to tour the school!"

The ninja and the mage just stare at the trio ahead, then looked at each other and took off.

-About 15 minuets later on the second floor-

"This place is sooooooo big!" The white Mokona exclaimed as she hopped from Fai's shoulder to Yuko's.

"Hmm, it is isn't it?"

The group finally stopped in front of one of the wooden doors.

Yuko then takes out a sheet of paper and skims over the names. "According to this sheet, Fai this is your classroom."

"Chemistry Teacher?" The ninja read the plaque on the door outloud.

"Hyuuuu! Cool!"

"Look, can we just get this over with?" Kurogane impatiently taps his foot.

"AWWW, your no fun Kuro-Chu!"

"Call me that again and you'll be asking for it mage!"

"Not cool Dan!"

"Huh?" The five turned to the closed door.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD, YOU RUINED MY NOTES!" A female voice cried out.

"There's someone in there!" The white pork bun exclaimed.

Fai turned to the witch,"Students?"

"Never know till we open the door now will we?" Yuko gives her signiture cat-like smile as she opens the door, and they find…

* * *

Tsubaki: Well, Here's the first chapter.

Kurogane: About damn time!

Tsubaki: Give me a break, Junior year in high school is a pain in the ass.

Soel: Read and Review!


	2. Observing the Main Cast

**Tsubaki: I'm back!**

**Kurogane: Great, now can we get the damn story started?**

**Tsubaki: Kuro-tan, a wise-man once said, "Patience is a virtue."**

**Fai: Hyu! That's deep Hana-Chan!**

**Tsubaki: I know! ^_^**

**Kurogane: Hello? Disclaimer!**

**Tsubaki: *Sigh* Fine, Tsubasa and the city of Prosper don't belong to me. There, happy?**

**Kurogane: Thank You.**

**Mokonas: ON WITH THE STORY!**

When the door swung open the three adults took note on how large the classroom was, desks were lined up facing a clean white board in the front of the room, and along either sides were lab stations with a few bottles of chemicals here and there.

But it wasn't the objects and furniture that caught their attention, it was five teenage girls and five teenage boys that caught their attention, making a grand total of ten teens, all wearing the green and white school uniforms, the girls each wearing a different colored sweater vest over their dress shirts.

In the group of students, they noted that the tallest girl seemed to be the one that spoke first to whoever was Dan, pale skin, silver-blue eyes, and dyed, pixie-cut, light brown hair, looked to be originally blonde. She was sitting on top of one of the desks adjusting her glasses to sit on the bridge of her nose.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" This one the realized, was the one who screamed earlier, slightly tanned and had a mess of curly brown hair just past her shoulders, and from what they could make out, she has chocolate brown eyes. She was the one currently chasing a blonde boy around the room.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" The blonde, who they guessed to be Dan, was running for his life yelling bloody murder, from what they could make out, with sky blue eyes, blonde hair just laid messily on his head.

One of the boys just rolled his eyes, took off his glasses and went back to reading his book at one of the lab tables, with red-orange hair that looked to have been gelled quite recently and in an interesting style, his eyes were brown and calculative, and he seemed to be the brains out of the boys section.

The boy next to him, adjusted his own spectacles, and watched the running duo in amusement, his messy black hair covered his thoughtful dark brown eyes, and from what they could make out, he must have been almost the same height as the blonde boy.

"Come on Dan! She's gaining on you!" The next boy yelled, he was currently standing behind the first girl. He was probably the tallest of the boys. His mop of curled brown hair covered his ears, and his grey eyes were filled with excitement.

"Go Lori-Chan!" The smallest of the girls giggled at the curly brunette girl. Her short black hair reached to her shoulders and was in pigtails. Her brown (almost black) eyes held mischievousness in them.

The petite girl next to her giggled as well, short dirty-blonde hair just above her shoulders, and emerald green eyes.

The second tallest boy, standing behind the small girls, bursted out laughing at his friend's antics. His height about the same as the curly brunette boy, short brown hair mated to his head, and round brown eyes, he was, as far as they could tell, a bit of a glutton, seeing his size and the fact he was chewing on a candy bar with three wrappers already on the desk he's standing next to.

The last girl sitting in the desk in front of the smaller teenage girls ignored the scene around her, continuing to read her book, blocking out the rest of the world. Her short brown hair hung down to her upper back in a braid, small grey-blue almond shaped eyes bore into the small paperback she held in her tan fingers. She continued to stare at the pages, until she finally noticed the three adults, and two fluff balls standing in the doorway. She just stared for a few moments, and then finally asks, "Hello, may we help you?"

The silence in the room began to get heavy; both sides weren't sure who should introduce whom first. Finally, after what seemed like hours of contemplating (when in reality it was only minutes), the girl who spoke earlier stood from her chair and cleared her voice.

"So sorry, my friends are being a bit difficult, but my name is Shane Karmichal." She then turns to the black haired girl next to her and continues. "This is Juliana Flores, the girl behind me with the curled hair is Holly Priller , and those two, " indicating to the two girls to her right, ", the blonde is Heather Summers, and tom-boy is Amy Angelfield ." Heather waves enthusiastically while Amy just nods in response.

Next to the girls, the red headed boy sighs as he stands up, mumbling something about idiot friends and how incapable they are to introduce themselves, sighs, and begins.

"I'm Seth Williams, this is Dan Hartwel," points to the blonde next to him. "To Dan's right we have Chris Hansville," The ebony-haired boy nodded slightly and gave a small smile. "And the two idiots behind me are Jake Lanther, " The tall Curled-brunette gave a playful salute, ", and Aaron Stone." He finishes as the rounded boy waved slightly.

Before either of the male adults could say anything, Yuko decided to take over. "My name is Yuko Ichihara, the new principle, this man here," Pointing at the mage, "Is Fai Flourite, the new Chemistry teacher."

"Hello." Fai greeted, while giving his usual smile.

"What about him?" Heather asks, while looking at the ninja.

"Oh, him? That's Kurogane Suwa, he's just a substitute for different teachers, as well as a back up Gym teacher." Yuko answers.

The one known now as Holly, raises a bro, then whispers to the girl Amy, both laugh, then Amy smirks and says, "So in other words he's not important in any way at all."

Yuko and Fai look to each other with cat-like grins, and reply, "Yeah, basically!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT IMPORTANT!"

"Not important! Not important! Kuro-Pi's not important!" Both of the Mokona's sing-song.

"Wow! Those are so cute, what are they?" Heather asks as both balls of fluff jumpon her shoulders.

"We're Mokonas!"

"Mokona?" Seth stared at the two balls of fluff, trying to identify what they are.

"I'm Soel Mokona!"

"And I'm Larg Mokona!" The black one jumped.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Right guys?" Shane gave them all a warning glare.

"YEP!" all reply…well, except one.

Juliana admitted that the Mokonas were cute, no, adorable, but her eyes were on a certain glompable blonde mage.

"Must…GLOMP!" She began to run forward.

"STOP HER!" Seth yelled as Amy and Holly grabbed on to her hoodie, causing the girl to fall backwards into a rack of chemicals.

"Oh,"

"No."

***BANG***

Smoke fogged up the entire classroom in different colors.

"BUNNY!"

"I DIDN"T MEAN TO!" The black-haired girl whined.

**Kiku: O.K. I know this is going along pretty slow, but some people complain when they don't have a general idea of what the characters look like, so sorry if it's too descriptive.**

**Kurogane: Yeah, bore them to death why don't ya.**

**Kiku: Hey! If you have a problem with how I write, then you write this!**


	3. Houston, we need animal control

Me: I'm back!

Kurogane: Where have you been?!

Me: Planning the plot, every story needs a good plot-line! So, without further ado, Sakura, disclaimer please!

Sakura: Tsu-Chan doesn't own anything, just the story.

P.S. Some slight Kuro/Fai fluff in this chapter, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

-The next day-

To say Kurogane was angry is and understatement. He was pissed beyond belief. After the little fiasco with the teens, the fire department came and the paramedics took a look over the three adults and ten teenagers and said they would be fine.

'FINE MY ASS!' Kurogane mentally growled. For when the ninja woke up he found himself sporting a pair of fuzzy black dog-ears and a tail. Already in the foul mood he was in, the red-eyed man walked out of his room, slammed the door, and marched down the stairs to the first floor of their new home.

Yes, he had to share with both the witch and mage, and now they are living in a two-story house with three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a living-room, and a study. To you it may seem like a pretty big place, but to them... it was either normal or small.

When the ninja finally stepped into the kitchen, the first thing he notices is the swishing blonde cat-tail in a grey suit, behind one of the counters. Fai was busy digging through the cabinets, not noticing that a certain ninja was staring at him until he turned on his heel toward the man, with a box in his arms. The blue-eyed man froze for a moment taking in the appearance of the taller man, then grinned.

"Oh, Ohayou Gozaimasu Kuro-Woof!" the cheerful blonde mage laughed, while placing the box onto the table to his right, next to a stack of papers for later.

Kurogane blushed, realizing that he was staring at the pale man longer than he should have, and mumbled a good morning back, deciding that the sleeve of his black jacket was suddenly interesting as he fixed the cuffs.

"Ohayou everyone!" Yuko smirked as she waltzed into the room, her Red blouse rustled as she brushed the dust off her black skirt.

Kurogane looked to the mage, then back to the witch and sighed, all redness from earlier gone. "So you too huh?"

"Yup! I wouldn't be surprised if those teens from yesterday got the same shock this morning." Fai chuckled as he dug into the box and tossed a granola bar to the ninja.

"Indeed, well then, MOKONA'S! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" Yuko yelled to the small black and white fluff balls as she skipped out the front door. Fai shortly followed, while holding onto the taller mans hand and dragging him out.

Amys home-

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE DID THESE COME FROM!?" Amy cried as she pulled on the new brown wolf ears on her head, her fluffed tail stiffened in shock.

"Oh come on it's not that bad Amy." Holly flicked a white sock off her brown fox ear.

"NOT THAT BAD!? WHEN I SEE THAT DAMN RABBIT AGAIN, I'LL KILL HER!"

Holly just sighs and rolls her eyes. "Whatever, c'mon lets go or we'll be late!"

Amy growls in annoyance while grabbing her book bag and runs out the door.

-Shane's house-

'Well…this is…interesting." Shane looks into her full-length mirror while grabbing onto one of the two tails swishing behind her.

"HEY, HEY, NEKO LOOK!" The bedroom door slammed open and Juliana and Heather jumped onto her bed. Shane raised a brow while looking at the new yellow-feathered wings on the blondes back and the black rabbit ears and fluffy black cat tail on the ebony girl.

"I don't see a difference."

"Neko-Chan!" Juliana the dark-eyed girl grabbed a pillow and threw it at the new nekomata, who ducked just as it was about to hit her, and began to pout. "Your not very nice."

The blue-grey eyed girls ears twitched in annoyance, and pulled on her blue sweater vest, while the blonde sparrow just laughed in amusement. The doorbell rings a few moments later and Shane grabs her shoes and calls back to the two girls to hurry up.

-Seths home-

'Of all the animals in the world, I got stuck with an iguana tail and pointed ears.' The red head grumbled as he walked into the living room and turned on the television. A shout suddenly came from Jakes room, while Chris calmly walked into the kitchen, his small black puppy tail wagged in happiness at Jake's wake-up call. Jake, who was still in his pajamas, ran into the room in a disheveled state.

Seth tried to keep his amused chuckles from coming out, while Jake sscreamed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? WHY AM I A FREAKIN BOBCAT!?"

Chris couldn't hold it any longer and began laughing, Seth was losing control as well.

"You Baka, you're a lynx, not a bobcat."

"So what!? Same difference!?"

Before the red-head could reply, the front door opened to Dan and Araon.

"So… you're a canary and a bear?" Seth questioned.

"Um… I guess." Araon scratched his head, ears tilted down.

"Great… the school is gonna have a field day with this one!" Jake growled, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, and walking back to his room.

"Hurry up Jake! School starts in 30 minuites!" Dan yelled.

"God Dammit!"

A knock was made at the door and it opened up a second time revealing the five girls, Juliana was currently using Shane as a shield from Amy, who at that moment, was being restrained by Holly.

"Geez, is everyone an animal today?" Shane asked, the boys just dumbly nodded as Jake stumbled back into the room, pulling on the green jacket to his uniform.

Shane sighed as she dragged the Cabbit back out the front door, while Holly pulls out Amy and Heather skips merrily behind. The boys soon follow after and as the ten teen walked down the sidewalk to the two-story building the same thought ran through their heads.

'What kind of excuse will we come up with for this?'

* * *

Me: Well, it's steadily moving along... yeah I know it's slow but you need to be patient with me, I have a few ideas to the plot, but I need to test them in my head to see how they work, for now, I'll let them have a normal, yet crazy, life before the dangerous stuff might come in.

Kurogane: Damn, and I was hoping to use Ginryu soon.

Me: Don't worry Kuro, you will eventually.


	4. Start of a Normal School day? NOT!

Me: Hello again!

Fai+Juliana: Hi!

Me: I hope everyone hasn't waited for too long.

Fai: Nope!

Juliana: Don't be silly Neko!

Me: Well then, thanks Usa-Chan, Fai-San! Moko-Chan, if you please!

: Tsu-Chan doesn't own a thing!

-Chapter Start!-

Field day was an understatement, when the students and teachers saw Yuko, Fai, and Kurogane; they just thought that it was an everyday thing for them, since they were new and all. But when the five girls and five boys walked in, it became uproar, causing the poor animal/humans to hold their fuzzy/pointed ears.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT!" The wolf snapped causing the room to become silent.

One of the teachers stepped forward and asked, "Is it necessary to wear those today?"

"I beg your pardon?" Shane stared at the teacher as if she had a second head.

"Oh, you must mean these?" Fai pulled on one of Kurogane's ears, causing the older man to slightly growl/blush in response.

The teacher stuttered, "Y-yes."

"Trust us on this one, we would LOVE to take them off… but, we can't." Seth crossed his arms and glared at the cabbit next to Holly.

Juliana looked back at him and gave an innocent smile, "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry, really doesn't cut it Cabbit." Growled Jake, as his ears lowered on his head.

She gave him a heated glare.

Shane sighs, "Now, now, do I need to separate the children?"

This causes the rest of their group to snicker.

Both gave the nekomata a smirk and replied, "No mother."

They laughed along with the rest of their anihuman friends, while Fai and Kuro just watch the scene with amusement.

The nekomata twitched in anger. "Juliana… Jake…"

Both turned to her.

"Run… NOW!" She charged forward toward the other two, who at the moment, were running for their lives.

"I think we made her mad!" The cabbit squealed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

Yuko walked into her office and sighed, "Where's the Sake when you need it?"

"Is alcohol all you can think about?" The ninja sighed.

"No… I also would like to have Sushi and Odango!"

Kuro anime falls.

"GAH!"

The two adults turn around to find Shane trapping the lynx by sitting on top of his back while his arms and legs were tied up with rope.

A single thought went through those who are witnessing the scene.

'Where the Hell did she gets that?'

"What was that my dear ex? I couldn't hear you?" The nekomata sick-sweetly asked, an evil smirk on her face.

"I said UNCLE!"

"And?"

"AND I'M SORRY!"

"AND?"

"AND I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

"AND?"

"AND I'LL LET YOU BORROW MY FIRE EMBLEM VIDEOGAME NEXT WEEK!"

"That's what I thought you said." She climbed off the boys back and headed down the hall to her locker.

"HEY! I'M STILL TIED UP!" The lynx shouted to her back.

The teenage girl turned back to Jake and gave another smirk.

"I know." She turned back around and gave a mock wave. "Hope you don't ruin your uniform getting out of that mess."

"DAMMIT SHANE!"

Seth walked up to his friend and sighed.

"Something tells me she's still slightly pissed about your breakup with her. You really need to fix this mess before she bites your head off."

"Shut up Seth." The lynx growled.

Amy, Holly, and Chris just laugh.

-First period, Chemistry Class-

"Good morning class!" Fai cheerily greeted the students.

"Good morning Mr. Fluorite." The class replied.

"Good morning Fai-Sensei!" Juliana, Shane, and Heather chirped.

The blonde cat nodded in approval and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Well then, can any of you tell me what you were going over with your last teacher?"

All of the girls (minus the cabbit, sparrow, and nekomata) raised their hand in eagerness.

Fai then pointed to a blonde in the back. "Yes miss?"

"Darian Sawyers." The blonde girl giggled, causing Jake to slightly gag.

"Alright miss Sawyers."

"We were going over Chemical reactions with Hydrogen bonds."

"Ah, a tricky subject Hydrogen. Luckily for you, I have a lab ready for that particular subject. Get into groups of four, the instructions are at your stations, and if you need a demonstration or some guidance then come get me." He then walked over to the power box in the back of the room and flipped on the switch.

"Oh, and Juliana?"

"Yes Fai-Sensei?"

"Refrain from running around the class room." The mage teased.

The cabbit giggled as she and Heather grabbed Shane's arms and went to an empty station.

"Kay!"

It only took ten seconds for everyone in the room to hear…

"JULIANA! HEATHER! DON'T PLACE THAT LIQUID IN THE-!"

***BOOM***

A thick pink gas filled up the room, giving off a sweet smell, causing the students to run out of the room.

Jake came out seconds later, dragging out a fuming Shane, a laughing Fai, and a couple of giggling, blue haired girls, namely Juliana and Heather.

"That was fun!" Heather squealed.

"Let's do it again!" Juliana happily chirped.

"Hell no." Jake and Shane growled.

"Well, that was quite the experience." The mage commented as Kurogane ran up to the group.

"What happened here?"

Fai gave a small teasing smile and replied, "Oh, just a slight miscalculation with the chemicals. It's nice to know you care though Kuro-Chu."

The ninja turned his head away and gave a small grumble.

***RING***

"Oh, looks like we have to get to English." Shane sighed.

"See ya Fai-Sensei! You too Kuro-Sensei!" Juliana and Heather waved as they grabbed Shane's arms and dragged her down the hall toward the stairs.

"Have a good day Sensei's." Jake gave a small smile and walked to the second set of stairs.

The mage's eyes slightly widened, then he gave a small smile. Kurogane gave a grunt and smirked.

"You four as well."

-Shane's POV-

English was a bit of a bore after reading a pointless book; at least we're reading Edgar Allen Poe next week. The only exciting thing in that class was Araon and our friend Andrew (Description: Black buzz cut hair, bronze eyes, and slight tanned skin), speaking in fake accents while reading The Great Gatsby (In reality the book isn't too bad, but since we're reading it in school…). I thought for sure our teacher, Ms. Winters, was going to throw her book at the two of them… until she started laughing with the rest of the class.

After nearly passing out in class, Heather left for her Biblical studies with our over excited friend Mallory (Description: Short Dark chocolate hair, shoulder length, with several blonde highlights, and big doe maple brown eyes, peach skin, and speaks a thick Tennessee accent) while I headed to French, and Juliana to US History.

Now, I love my teacher Ms. Williams, but we were learning how to say a number of different animals in French today. The problem, Amy and I were used as examples for the words wolf and cat. Seriously? I thought for sure that a gear in Amy's thought process snapped off, she looked as if she was going to kill the boy next to her.

After restraining the wolf from destroying the classroom, I left for my Imaging class with Mrs. Brazil, and it was boring. Yep, no plots to destroy the class, or annoying people to death, just a normal class period. Whoop Dee Da Frickin Doo.

-Break to lunch-

"Hurry up Shane!"

"Slow down Kimm!"

Who is Kimm you ask? Kimberly has short hazelnut brown hair and slightly slanted grey eyes, her skin, pale. She wore the usual girls uniform, only she left the collar open, a long skirt, and a lavender colored sweater vest. She's a real prankster when she wants to be, and has an odd obsession of Full Metal Alchemist, in particular Maes Hughes. Her other obsession consist of smothering me with hugs and playing with my hair. But I still love her.

Kimm continued to run in the wide hallway, until we reached the centerpiece of the school, the lunchroom.

I happened to run into her before the bell rang.

"Hah! Beat ya!" Kimm pumped a fist in the air and jumped down the small steps.

"No fair Kimmy! You got a head start!" I Playfully growled.

"Neko-Chan!"

The cabbit jumped at the girl from behind, almost knocking me over, and latched onto my arm.

"Usa-Chan!"

"Sorry Neko! Oh, hi Kimm!"

Kimm smiled and waved to the girl.

"See ya you two." She gave us a mock salute and walked toward a table with her other friends.

I was finally able to pry the smaller girl off my arm, just as our friends Demarkus and Sean walked up.

Sean is a red head (obviously) with oval grass green eyes. Freckles covered his slightly peach skin.

Demarkus on the other hand, had deep chocolate skin, expressional brown eyes and slightly curled black hair.

"Hey guys." Demarkus greeted, the slight accent was in his voice, showing off his African linage.

"Hey." Sean smiled at the two of us.

"Hello my two baka's." I smirked at the boys.

"Hello Mistress." Said Baka's replied back to me.

I only laughed.

"Come on you four, I don't want to wait for too long."

We turned to our left finding Amy standing by the railing of the steps, our dear friend Sarah, AKA the ice queen, stood at the top step giving us her usual bored stare.

Sarah has been a close friend off ours for a while, she's closer to the demon lord, AKA Holly, because they've known each other longer. Sarah is well known for her icy blue eyes, pale skin, and slightly monotone voice, thus the nickname. She's also a year older than us, just like Kimm and Holly. Her shoulder length blonde hair came down in small waves. And her ice blue sweater vest only proves her name more. But if you get to know her, she isn't as emotionless as people would have thought; sometimes I think it's more of a cover up to keep the rest of the group in line…NAH.

In any case we finally reached a table suitable enough for us, then Holly decided to run up to us and hug Amy from behind.

"Why HELLO Dahlings!"

"Good afternoon, oh demon lord of the south." Sean greeted her.

"Hey Holly." I just answered her.

Shortly after, our good friend Tony, AKA Turtle, decided to show up (Description: Poofy blonde hair and wide green eyes. His neck happens to somehow move…

Well like a turtle's). He carried a small box in his pocket, and I was pretty sure I read the word Snap on it.

"Hey guys!" He waved and sat on an empty space on the tabletop.

"Yo Tony!" Demarkus gave him a thumbs up.

I stared at the teen next to me as Juliana decided to play with my tails and Sean decided it would be fun to rub my ears.

'Damn, now I really hate Karma!'

Trying to ignore the two teens, I turned my attention to my good friend.

"Tony, what exactly is that in your jacket pocket?"

Tony never liked the uniforms, which was why he always left his blazer open to where you can see the pockets on the inside of it, thus, how I can see the tiny cardboard box.

"Oh, these?" He asked as he brought out the blue cardboard.

Snap Dragons, I should've known.

"You brought Snappers into the school?" Sarah looked at the boy with a look of amusement and anger. Whoa, didn't see that coming.

"No, Stoner did." He smirked as he gestured to a black emo-styled haired boy a couple tables over.

"SWEET!" Holly grabbed the box out of the turtle's hand and turned to Amy.

"What do you say to scaring our dear Secretary Ms. Fileworthy?" She asked her fellow brunette, the secretary's name laced with venom and a hint of payback.

Poor Ms. Fileworthy, she really shouldn't have taken up the Feep's purple fluffy coat.

"Count me in!" Amy jumped out her seat and followed Holly and Tony to the teachers lounge.

"Five bucks they get away with it." Sean told Demarkus.

"You two are unbelievable." Sarah sighed.

"I bet ten." We heard a gruff voice next to us throw in.

"K-Kurogane-Sensei!" I stuttered.

"Phwoo! Don't tell me you've become a gambler now Kuro-Sama!" Our blonde teacher came up from behind the tall man, the same slightly fake smile plastered onto his face.

"No, I know they will, that woman can't tell the difference between a pencil and a stapler." The red-eyed man smirked.

"No kidding." A more feminine voice behind the two teachers commented.

"Yuuko-Sensei!" Juliana jumped out of her seat, finally leaving my poor tails alone, and skipped to the woman.

"Hello everyone!" The woman gave us a mysterious yet annoyingly cheerful smile.

"What the hell are you doing here witch?" Kurogane-Sensei growled.

The principal gave the assistant teacher a grin and turned back to the door of the teachers lounge.

"I came to watch the fun obviously!"

The ice queen turned to the older men and woman and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you three become teachers again?"

Yuuko gave Sarah her mysterious smile again and just laughed.

"Oh, you have NO idea!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The scream echoed in the large cafeteria as a loud snapping noise cut through the cafeteria, causing everyone to go silent. Only a few moments afterwards, the three culprits sprinted out of the lounge door and ran to our table, laughing like the hooligans they were.

-Chapter End-

Me: Mwahaha!

Kurogane: Um, you sure you're okay?

Me: Yeah, I'm good. Anyways, sorry for the wait folks, I'm bringing in the YuYu Hakusho gang in after a few more chapters just so you know. Also, sorry if there were so many descriptions in that chapter, but the characters I describe are fairly important to the story since they show up fairly often.

Kurogane: Too many brats if you ask me.

Me: No one's askin' ya Kuro-Sama!

Kurogane: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Juliana: Uh Oh! Look's like Kuro-Chan is angry!

Fai: Please read and review for the sake of our authoress.

Me: FAI! STOP MAKING IT SOUND LIKE THE REVIEWS ARE FOR MY FUNERAL!


	5. Of Math Problems and Shuichi Minamino

Me: Ninety-Nine bottles of sake on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of sake!

Kurogane: What the hell are you singing?

Me: I'm bored! So I started singing a song Yuko and Larg sang yesterday.

Kurogane: …Should've guessed.

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

Juliana: Neko-chan owns nothing but her OCs, everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Me: O.O; Hey… when did you get here?

-Shane's POV-

Ms. Fileworthy never did find out who placed the snapdragons between some of her papers, thus causing them to fall out on the floor next to her when the papers moved. The three stooges who caused the incident in the first place all were able to get Holly's coat back, and somehow was able to get three walkie-talkies as well.

And of course, Kurogane got his ten bucks from the bet he had with Sean, Demarkus, and Coach Andrews (he joined in later), and was quite satisfied.

After the little episode, I went to history with Heather, where she continuously poked my back or stole my books from my bag. Coach Jones, our history teacher, was able to mooch a bag of chips off a girl in front of us, causing the class to laugh at the man's antics.

I finally went to my last class, Math Models. Juliana sat waiting in the chair and gave me her Chershire cat smile.

Ms. Duke finally arrives, and smiles at the class of ten students.

"All right then, time to start on Pythagorean Theorem." She happily announces as she pulls out rulers and rolls of yarn.

-20 minutes later-

"How the heck did you get yourself tangled up and stuck to the wall?"

We were trying to make a fairly large triangle, outlined with yarn, out in the hallways, when SOMEHOW the cabbit got her arms, legs, and tail stuck to the wall.

"I don't know." She sheepishly smiled at me, and then gave an awkward giggle.

"Alright, hold on a second." I grumbled as I started to pull at the string.

Of course at that moment, Kurogane-Sensei and Fai-sensei just happened to be walking by, small stacks of papers under their arms. Both stopped as soon as they saw our predicament. Fai, of course, laughed at the scene while Kurogane gave a small grunt, both noises caught our attention.

"Oh, hi Kurogane-Sensei, Fai-sensei." I muttered as I continued to pull at the string.

"What's up?" My friend chirped, as she finally yanked one of her arms free.

"Y-you apparently!" The Chemistry teacher slightly choked out between laughs.

"What happened?" The red-eyed man gave us questioning glances.

"Er, to be quite frank…" I finally got her tail unstuck, then started on her second arm.

"We don't have a clue!" Juliana finished.

The taller of the two teachers sighed, set down his papers on a nearby table, then walked over to the two of us and began to untangle some of the strands, while the blonde pulled at the sting as it was thrown to him.

While all three of us were trying to get my insane friend off the wall, , one of the schools vice-principals, came down the stairs from our left, followed by a student I didn't recognize.

"Do I really want to know?" The pepper haired man asked us as he stared at the scene.  
I yanked at one of the more difficult strands, causing me to fall backwards onto the floor… right in front of the new students' feet.

"No, no you really don't" I grumbled.

The student gave a light chuckle and held out his hand, which I gratefully took, and pulled me back up on my feet.

"Thank you." Now that I was actually facing this new victi- I mean, student, I noticed that he had unnaturally long red hair, almost to his waist. Not like red like the Weasely's from Harry Potter red, I mean bright fire engine red. To add to the unnatural look, I noticed that his eyes are a forest green color, complimenting his red hair, but I also noticed that those orbs have seen more than someone of our life-time should have seen… but that could be my imagination going a little too far. He stands about a foot taller than me (Damn…), and his skin is a light tan color.

Once I was finished observing him, I noticed that he was doing the same. His green eyes scanned me from the pointed ears on my head to the two swishing tails behind me, and finally directly into my own grey-blue eyes, the intensity of those eyes shocked me a bit, causing me to forcefully look to the vice-principal.

"Ah, Shane this is Shuichi Minamino, he'll be transferring here in a few days with five other Japanese transfers, and their teacher"

"Oh, um, it's a pleasure to meet you Shuichi." I nervously greeted.

'This guy's Japanese? Could've fooled me…' I shrugged mentally.

"The pleasure is mine." The boy smoothly replied while bowing slightly.  
'Oh boy, this guy is going to have one hell of a fan clu- DID HE JUST SMIRK AT ME!'

"Ah, Yuko did mention that we would have several different transfers throughout the year." The blonde lightly stated.

I then felt a small weight on my arm, which hinted that Juliana was finally untied from the wall.

"So how do like the school so far Shuichi?" My friend innocently asked a small gleam in her dark eyes.

"Fine actually, although… don't take this as an offense, but, how did you get those ears?"

The hall became silent… at least until an annoying Chemistry teacher started laughing AGAIN, this time the cabbit joined him. Our substitute teacher growled, while I sighed and in a monotone voice replied, "Accident in the chemistry lab, the cabbit next to me knocked over a tray of vials."

The transfer just gave a light chuckle, apparently finding this funny, and I just continued to glare at the girl beside me.

"Yes, it seems these two and their group of friends are always causing some sort of trouble, so don't be surprised if the labs catch fire or if some students change colors or grow appendages." The older man chuckled.

"I do not cause trouble, I'M usually the VICTIM." I haughtily replied while rolling my eyes.

"In any case, it seems that my stay here will certainly be interesting. I'm sure my friends would agree." Shuichi gave his 'heartbreaker' smile, as I now dub it.

Now, if it were any other girl standing here, they would swoon on the spot. Me? No. Way. In. Hell. I am NOT some desperate, pink loving, giggling idiot that drools at every cute boy I see. Yes, I admit it, he's, well not cute, more along the lines of handsome I guess. But I've seen better, WAY better.

'Speaking of which, I wonder when I'll see HIM again…'

Anyways, personally my newly acquired senses are telling me that this 'Shuichi Minamino' was not at all as he seemed, he kind of smells like a fox when I think about it. The same with our ditz of a Chemistry teacher, our violent substitute, and our split-personality disordered principal; they just seem too… otherworldly I guess? Anyways, I'm pretty sure that my friend next to me feels the same.

After saying our goodbyes to Mr. Barr and the transfer, Juliana began to pick up the string and run around as it trailed behind her.

"So, exactly how many more schools will transfer here?" I asked the red-eyed man beside me.

He gave a barely audible grunt, and then roughly replied.

"Not sure, I think one of them is Ouran High School, and the other Cross Academy. There might have been one more, but I don't remember the name."

The names sparked a memory in the back of my mind.

"But… Ouran is for the rich, and Cross Academy is half filled with vampires… Why would they come to a school with middle-class humans? On the other side of the world no less." I muttered. But apparently my new teacher had excellent hearing and growled.

"Vampires?"

"Yes, vampires."

The man began to angrily mutter under his breath. "Ugh, I thought we wouldn't have to deal with them again."

His words shocked me, causing me to turn my head toward the substitute and asked, "You too?"

"So you've dealt with vampires before?" He asked me.

"Yes, two actually, their twins, a boy named Van, and a girl named Jenean. They both go to Cross Academy, that's how I know about half the student body being vamps."

"Hm, I know a set of twins too. Though one of them tried to kill me first, but he ended up saving the blonde idiot later on. I think their names were Kamui and Subaru."

"Ah, I recognize those names. They helped my friends several times a few years back. I think they still visit from time to time."

A calm silence between us filled the negative space, the sounds of my friend and teachers laughter filled through the hallways.

-After school; Juliana's POV-

School is over, FINALLY! I was getting pretty bored after Neko-chan and Kuro-sensei took my string away. *pout*

After school ended Neko-chan and I walked out the doors and across the street toward the small shopping district next door. Why were we going there? It's because my family owns a small restraunt in the district. The shopping strip, in reality, wasn't very large. On the front half of the street, facing the school, you had, starting from left to right, a small bookstore, a cyber café, an empty building, my family restraunt, a corner sweet shop, a small craft store, and a video store. On the other side, facing the roads, you have a pet shop, pet groomers, a small flower shop, another empty building (sometimes used for a Halloween store), a Game Stop, a toyshop, and a third empty building. We both walked into the family restraunt and as soon as we walked in, my brother Jared walked into the room and handed a clipboard to Shane while throwing the uniforms at me.

"Dad said to get into your uniform and hurry up." He quickly informed us as he ran back into the kitchen.

"You could've been nicer about this!" I whined.

My friend only sighed as she grabbed her uniform from me and walked back into the employee dressing rooms.

"Hurry up Juliana!" My sister Jasmine yelled at me as she balanced a tray in her hand.

"Alright already! I'm going!"

I ran into the room after my friend and found her already dressed. The uniform itself was simple, a white button up shirt with a dark Slytherin green vest, and either a pair of black slacks or a knee length skirt, depending on whether you were a boy or girl.

I smiled at her, and then quickly changed into my own uniform, and just before we walked out, I grabbed two black ribbons and tied them to the end of her tails.

"What are you doing?" She stared at me with suspicious eyes.

"Putting ribbons on your tail, it'll make your uniform stand out a bit more!"

I finished wrapping the last ribbon on her second tail, then stood up to admire my work.

"It looks cute!"

"Whatever, c'mon, let's get to work." Neko-chan then walked to the double doors to head out.

"I BET TSUKI WOULD THINK IT'S CUTE TOO!" I smirked evilly as she nearly tripped over her two feet, then she whipped her head in my direction and gave me a heated glare.

"For the last time, we're only FRIENDS."

I giggle and rocked back and forth on my feet, smirk still planted on my face.

"You sure about that? You guys have known each other for a LONG time."

"He's eight years older than me! And besides, he's currently studying back in Japan, not to mention that his family has a HIGH reputation over there!"

I gave a small cackle and skipped around her. "That may all be true, but Hiro-Kun told me that Tsuki-Kun misses you A LOT."

She blushes, then growls and walks out of the room.

"Hm, it looks to me that I have to make a phone call later... but first, THERE ARE TABLES TO WAIT!"

I was just about to run out… WHEN SOMETHING TRIPPED ME AND I LANDED ON THE FLOOR!

"JARED! STOP DROPPING BANANA PEELS EVERYWHERE!"

Me: Well, here ya go everyone!

Kurogane: Hang on a minuite, we're having more anime's in this?

Me: Well yeah, this story actually was based on something I dreamed about a LONG time ago, I think I was reading too much manga the night before…

Kurogane: No really? I didn't notice.

Me: … I don't like your tone of sarcasm.

Kurogane: Whatever, and who the heck are Jenean, Van, Tsuki, and Hiro?

Me: My beloved OC's of course!

Kurogane: …

Me: Anyways, I found it slightly annoying to put the descriptions of people in the middle of the story, so from now on(unless someone asks me otherwise) they'll be at the bottom. Be sure to check in case any new characters pop up!

Character descriptions:

**Jared**- He looks similar to Juliana, but his eyes are a lighter shade of brown, and his hair is slightly curled and brushes a bit past his ears. He's two years younger than Juliana and Holly, only a year younger than the other animal hybrid kids.

**Jasmine**- She doesn't look too much like her older siblings. She's two years younger than Jared. Her eyes are also brown, but with a ring of gold. Her hair a lighter shade than her siblings, reaching the middle of her back.

**Ms. Duke- **Long Sienna hair and wide chocolate eyes, her skin is a soft peach and she has been mistaken to be a student more than once.

**Coach Jones- **tall, with a well-built stature, and slightly tanned skin. Short brown hair, gleaming green-brown eyes, and holds a slight Brooklyn accent when he raises his voice.


End file.
